Christmas Eve Present
by InuYashaReader
Summary: On Christmas Eve Kagome gives InuYasha a present that he will never forget, and on Christmas morning, will InuYasha return the favor?


**CRISTMAS EVE PRESENT**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. InuYasha (c) Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Full Summary: On Christmas Eve, Kagome gives InuYasha a present that he will never forget, and on Christmas morning, will InuYasha return the favor?**

**A/N: Hello! This is my first InuYasha one-shot! Just a few things to keep in mind, this is a Christmas that surrounds my fiction "Eyes to Life", you do not need to read the fiction to understand this one-shot. InuYasha is a full-fledged demon, and is wearing armor and a mokomoko off his back (a.k.a. 'The Fluff'). Kagome and InuYasha are mates, and InuYasha's claws "stretch", just go with it! Enjoy! Oh, and they are in Kagome's shrine in her time!**

Kagome grunted; she threw the glittering string around the tree. Hoisting it around the middle, she began to weave it through the branches. Taking a step back she took a few ornaments from the box on the floor and began placing them in random places on the tree.

The smell of freshly made cookies were coming from the kitchen, her mother was baking full throttle now.

"Mama, I want one!" Kagome heard her otouto, Souta cry out.

"Now, now, we must wait till tomorrow dear." She heard her mother respond. Kagome looked from the kitchen doorway to the other drooling face that had planted himself lazily on the couch.

InuYasha large body covered the couch, his eyes glazed over and his tongue slightly out. He was drooling on the floor.

"InuYasha!"

"What wench!?" He yelled, completely snapping out of his daze.

"Keep your mouth shut, you're drooling on the floor!" Kagome snorted.

"Oh." InuYasha looked down. "Well it isn't my damn fault that your mother is baking something that smells good!"

"Ugh, you drive me nuts!" Kagome threw up her hands, and shook her head. "At the least you can do is help."

"What the hell is this all about anyway?" InuYasha gave her a puzzled look. He stood up and dusted off his shoulder pad. Kagome grumbled, it wasn't something easy to explain for her.

"It's a celebration." She answered. Kagome bent down and grabbed a few more ornaments, and turned her attention back to the Christmas tree.

"A celebration, for what?"

"For someone who was born a long time ago." Kagome answered, she really wanted to end the conversation.

"Who, why the hell were they so important?"

"INUYASHA, take that back right now!" Kagome yelled, throwing a pillow at him.

"Oy!" InuYasha grabbed the pillow before it reached his face. "Sheesh, is this person more important then me?"

"I…well…" Kagome couldn't answer.

"Oh…I see." InuYasha grunted.

"Damn it InuYasha! I can't disrespect something my otou believed in, okay!? So shut up!" Kagome huffed. He was spoiling her Christmas Eve!

InuYasha's ears flattened on his head. He blinked, and frowned. "Kagome…I..." He turned away, seeing that he had upset her. "Sorry."

Kagome sighed, and plopped on the couch. She felt InuYasha's hand move across her cheek, and titled her head up. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"You never mentioned…your otou." He mumbled.

"He died when I was little." Kagome pulled his hand away. "Like you…I don't remember him."

Kagome sighed, this had become one depressing Christmas Eve. InuYasha nuzzled her neck, and Kagome kissed him on the cheek.

"InuYasha, can you please help me put the star on top?"

"On top of what?"

"The tree!"

"Oh." InuYasha pulled away and looked up and scratched his head. "Where's the star you were talking about?"

"By the fireplace," Kagome pointed. InuYasha plucked through a few boxes and pulled out a large golden star.

"This?" He asked. Kagome nodded. Shrugging, he went up to the tree, and Kagome shut her eyes. Don't knock it down, don't knock it down!

InuYasha put the star on top; he was as tall as the tree, so it was easy for him.

"Like this?" He asked.

"Yea, it's perfect." Kagome smiled. She slumped into the couch more. "All this decorating is exhausting."

"Dear, are you ready?" Kagome jumped as her mother entered, with Jii-chan and Souta in tow.

"Ready…for what?" Kagome asked, a tiny bit alarmed.

"Are tradition on Christmas Eve." Her mother smiled.

"Oh, yea!" Kagome laughed, "I forgot!"

"What now?" InuYasha snorted.

"Dear, may I talk to you for a minute?" Kagome watched as she took InuYasha's arm and lead him swiftly to the kitchen. Kagome blinked, must be a gift mother had planned to give to InuYasha.

"I'll be right back!" Kagome waved at Jii-chan.

"Are you getting my present ane-ue?!" Souta hopped up and down.

"Yes, yes, and InuYasha's too!" Kagome smiled, and raced up the stars and dove under her bed to where her presents were hidden. Pulling out the wrapped boxes, Kagome hoisted them over her shoulders and raced carefully back down the steps.

Souta was bouncing in every direction in the living room. Jii-chan was not too pleased. InuYasha and her mother were still in the kitchen, she could barley hear her mothers soft whispers.

Kagome put her presents under the tree, but held the small, and flat present, that will wait till last, for InuYasha.

Kagome watched as her mother and InuYasha walked back into the room, her mother's hands curling InuYasha's large hands around something.

"Can we open them!? Can we open them!?" Souta jumped.

"Chill kid." InuYasha snorted.

"Ooohhh come on onii-chan! I know you want yours too!" Souta smiled.

"I don't think I have any." InuYasha twitched his ear.

"That's not true." Kagome smiled.

InuYasha looked at her, and frowned. "Oh."

He sure is down lately, Kagome thought, Must be all the modern day confusion.

Since Souta was the most excited, he quickly opened his Christmas Eve present from mama. It was a nice thick jacket, with matching gloves and a hat, she had sewn by hand. Next was Jii-chan's present, which Souta got an "evil omen away" talisman.

"I love it ane-ue!" Souta hugged the kimono that had been brought form the Feudal Era. "Thank you! Now I can dress like you onii-chan!"

"Heh." InuYasha smirked.

Once everyone had opened their first present of Christmas Eve, everyone piled up and out of the living room. Kagome took the flat present and placed it on her knees, she looked at InuYasha, they were alone now and she could give her gift.

InuYasha was looking at his palm, which had been tightly closed the entire time. He looked up and then back down to his palm again.

"InuYasha." Kagome patted the couch cushion next to her. InuYasha gave her a smirk like look but came over and sat down next to her. Kagome kissed him under the chin and reluctantly put the gift in his clawed hand.

"Open it." She smiled, pulling her hair back. Oh boy, I'm in for it now, Kagome thought. InuYasha tore open the wrapping paper in one sweep, his brow wrinkled to only see a piece of blank paper.

"Kagome, what is this?" He glared at her.

"Flip it over and read, you can read can you?" Kagome looked up at him.

"Yes!"

Kagome put her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. InuYasha read the Japanese handwriting that lined the page, and he turned to her, a complete stunned look on his face.

"You're not serious?"

"I am."

"No, Kagome, you can't…"

"InuYasha, please…I want you more."

"Kagome, you can't do that with me, I might…"

"What?" Kagome teased him. "Am I not allowed to show how strong I am?"

"I didn't say you were weak!" InuYasha protested.

"No, but I am at your mercy for the entire night." Kagome snuggled up against him.

"My mercy hue women?" InuYasha's concerned face dipped into a very lustful look. "You will wish you had never given me this." He waved the paper. "The…entire night?"

"Yep." Kagome tried to keep her face from turning bright red.

"Fine by me bitch." InuYasha suddenly scooped her up and darted at youkai-fast speed up the stairs, and burst into her room.

"InuYasha…" Kagome kissed him. He growled, and pushed her body into the bed, his hands taking the sides of her stomach and rubbing them.

"You can...back out." He gave her sly look.

"Never." Kagome smirked.

"What happened to the shy Kagome I knew?" InuYasha smiled.

"She became a woman." Kagome bravely answered.

"No, she became my bitch." InuYasha growled, and licked the base of her neck. Kagome shuddered, feeling him getting closer to her, despite the infuriating nightgown of hers and the fire rat and armor of his.

"Damn, you are a woman." He growled. He yanked the nightgown off her, began his expedition across her body. Kagome moaned and arched her back, InuYasha knew all her 'hot spots'.

Kagome kissed him, his tongue and hers dueling in their dominate match. InuYasha pushed her more into the bed, his hand drifting towards her inner thigh.

"All night…"

He is so rubbing it in, Kagome thought. She moaned in response, as he moved into her with one clawed finger. Kagome arched her back fully for him, groaning in pleasure.

"InuYasha!" She cried his name.

"That's it bitch, at my mercy." He growled, he lunged for her mark, licking and nibbling at her shoulder. His hand caressed her back, making her spine arch more, her chest engulfing his neck.

"InuYasha!" Kagome could feel her climax coming as his finger dug deeper. This was definitely the best Christmas present SHE ever had!

InuYasha rolled off quickly and started discarding his armor and kimono. Kagome watched as a piece of the armor went flying onto her office chair, actually breaking it.

"You owe me a chair now." Kagome huffed.

"No, you owe ME the night right now." InuYasha growled a large lustful look on his face.

"Oh, I do, don't I?" Kagome smiled.

"Yes, you do." He smirked. She ducked under the cover and began giggling.

"Got to get me first!"

"I will!" She felt his claws tear at the sheet; Kagome began to move off the bed, until she felt the floor. He sheet was thrown off, exposing her, and exposing a very annoyed, bare daiyoukai.

"Keh, you running away?" InuYasha grinned.

"No, just playing with you." Kagome laughed.

InuYasha grabbed her shoulders and began pushing his finger back up into her, Kagome threw her head back and moaned.

"Take me!" She huffed between moans.

"I want more fun first." He growled.

"InuYasha!" Kagome moaned his name out. He removed his finger and bit under her chin slightly, making her neck jerk slightly.

"Who is my bitch?" He growled softly in her ear.

"Me." Kagome gasped, trying not to smile.

"Who is your mate, bitch?"

"You."

"Good." InuYasha kissed her; she could feel his hands moving on every angle of her body. He grabbed two handfuls and squeezed. Kagome gasped in his mouth, and almost scraped her tongue on one of his fangs.

"I love you." She whispered. InuYasha smiled, and put a gleam in his eye.

"So do I." He smiled, he positioned himself closer, and she saw him put whatever he had in his hand before on the shelf. It was too dark to tell what it was anymore, but at the moment, she didn't care.

"Merry Christmas." Kagome whispered.

"Whatever that means," InuYasha smirked, "Right back at you." And with that he pushed into her, and they pulled themselves deeper into the bed, the entire night.

**(-)___(-)**

InuYasha awoke to the sunlight beaming in through Kagome's window. He yawned and felt the smaller warm body next to him snuggle closer.

"Good morning Kagome-koi." He whispered.

"Ane-ue, onii-chan! Wake up! Its Christmas morning!" Before InuYasha could react, Souta came bursting through the door hopping around like crazy.

InuYasha felt his ears go flat on his head; Kagome and he were not wearing anything! But Souta was bouncing around the room to fast for him to even notice that his ane-ue and he were bare.

"Hey! Out!" InuYasha growled. He shot his claws out snagging the worked up kid and pushed him out the door. The doorknob was pulled shut too.

InuYasha yawned; kids should know when it is not appropriate to barge into a couple's room. The only thing worse was Shippo catching them in the very same position.

He looked at the little box on the table and quickly got out of bed. He pulled up his hakama and tied his obi. Grasping the small box InuYasha pulled his arms up stretching them as far as they could go. He looked down to see Kagome sleeping silently on the bed still.

"Hey koi, wake up." He nuzzled her, and she giggled. Kagome's brown eyes opened to gaze into his golden orbs.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS MORNING ISN'T IT!?" Kagome sat up shouting. InuYasha fell on the ground, his ears ringing.

"Oy! Are you trying to make me deaf!?" InuYasha shouted at his overexcited mate.

"Oh, sorry!" Kagome laughed, she threw the covers away and quickly put on her nightgown, and suddenly she kneels over.

"Hey, what's wrong?" InuYasha panicked and raced over.

"Nothing, just a very rough night last night." Kagome turned and smiled at him. InuYasha shook his head.

"You wanted it."

"I know."

"Then why are you complaining?"

"I'm not, just stating." Kagome smiled, and patted his head. "Now come on, we wouldn't want to miss out on all our other presents!"

InuYasha walked behind her as she flew down the steps and raced into the living room. InuYasha entered to see paper and ribbon everywhere. Souta had torn open at least a dozen presents, and Kagome was getting started on hers. Kagome's mother sat on the couch, smiling, while Jii-chan sat next to her, apparently still falling asleep.

InuYasha sat down next to Kagome's mother, fingering the small box in his fingers. He felt a hand come on his shoulder.

"Don't let her see it yet." She whispered. InuYasha nodded, and covered the box with his hands again.

"Thanks mama." Kagome smiled as she held up a new sweater.

"Your welcome dear." Her mother smiled. Souta buried himself under the tree, searching for more. Having no luck he began looking under the couch and around the fireplace, and then he noticed InuYasha had his hands enclosed around something.

"Hey onii-chan, whatcha got!?" Souta yelped. InuYasha's ears went flat on his head.

"Uhh, well…"

"Who is it for?" Souta asked.

"Kagome."

Kagome turned and looked at him, she dropped the box she had been ready to tear open and walked over to him. She kneels down and rubbed his knee.

"For me?" She asked.

"I uhh, damn the kid ruined it." InuYasha's ears sagged.

"I still don't know what it is." Kagome smiled.

"I…" InuYasha turned to her mother, she gave a small nod and a wink. Well here it goes, InuYasha thought.

InuYasha stood up and walked to the entrance to the living room, the box tightly in one hand. Kagome got up and walked up behind him. He could feel his heart race as he re-ran all of what he had to do. Turning around he faced his mate, her brown eyes showed extreme curiosity.

"Kagome, I…" InuYasha gulped, he knelt down in front of her and opened the box. "Will you marry me?"

Kagome's face went to curiosity to dumfound. The ring sparkled in the reflection of her eyes, and silent tears streamed down her face. InuYasha felt his ears go back again, she was crying, this wasn't what he was expecting.

"Oh InuYasha!" Kagome cried, and wrapped her arms around his head, and right in front of everybody, she kissed him. "Yes, yes, of course I'll marry you!"

InuYasha smiled and kissed her back, and nuzzled her cheek with his nose. He took the ring out of the blue jewelry box and put it on Kagome's left ring finger. It fit her perfectly.

InuYasha shot a quick look at Kagome's mother, she was smiling.

"I knew you could do it dear." She said.

"I guess calling you son-in-law is not against the rules now, is it youkai?" Jii-chan yawned.

"Heh, I guess not old man." InuYasha smirked, "But calling you Jii-chan might be a little weird still for me." Kagome laughed.

"Oh InuYasha," She smiled and looked into his eyes, "You have made this the best Christmas ever."

"Without you, there wouldn't be a 'Christmas' for me either." InuYasha smiled, and pulled her into another kiss. They were now mates of the youkai world, and soon be a married couple in the human world.

InuYasha was glad Kagome had had this celebration, this 'Christmas', it had been the best day of his life.


End file.
